Tokyo Mew Mew and Amelia
by Mewfantasticgirl
Summary: I decided to do this fanfic from one of my daydreams. This is the result! I've added a female alien to combat the mews with not just chimera animals but with magic *.* hope you will enjoy, it is good!
1. Chapter 1

Amelia and Tokyo Mew Mew

I decided to do this fanfic because I've had a daydream recently that concerns the Tokyo gang, but like when people daydream I have an alteration to the story. In this one I've added a female alien called Amelia. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please Review and enjoy! :D

mewfantasticgirl

P.S. this is kinda of a prologue set before it all started

Kish shaded his eyes from the bright light of the training room. Kish had only recently joined the army even though he was only 14, the reason being that he had been chosen/forced to join. Kish looked over to where some of the younger fighters were practicing where a boy with brown pigtails leaped over a metal spiked obstacle and took out a training dummy. "KISH! GET BACK TO WORK!" roared the training instructor. "Yes sir" Kishu said using his dragon swords to slash at a dummy.

A little bit later

Kishu was practicing when he heard a commotion outside of the training room. "What's going on?" one of the boys in Kish's group asked the instructor (there were only boys in the army). "Don't know, I think the scouts caught something" The instructor mused. "You, Kish. Go see what's going on!" the instructor barked. "Yes sir" Kish said making his dragon swords vanish. Kish ran to the entrance hall where a bunch of guards were wrestling with a figure. As Kishu got closer he saw it was a girl about his age.

The girl was very pretty but seemed like an animal with her fangs bared and growling. The girl had rich black hair that went to her waist, she had glimmering golden eyes and looked exactly what one would imagine a princess (beside the behaviour). She was wearing a black knee high skirt (unlike the long dresses the women wore from his village) she had a black, long sleeved shirt that matched her hair, black tights and black knee high boots. Unlike men, women did not have the ribbony thingy.

Kish had never seen such a beautiful girl but it was short lived as she suddenly lunged and almost killed half of the guards. The girl then ran from the guards and headed for the exit. The guards galloped after her and tried to corner her but she knocked almost all of them except for a few that were on the floor groaning from the pain. The girl almost got away but a guard that just come back from a break threw a net over her. Even though she was down she still fought hard trying to snap the rope with her fangs and nails. "Oi, you boy help me out with this" yelled the guard at Kish. "Yes?" Kish asked running up. "Tell the commander it's a big problem... well get going!" barked the guard.

After Kishu had gotten the commander he was ordered to join his group again. After about an hour, an order over the intercom told everyone to leave the training room for a special reason (they didn't say). When everyone was leaving a guard caught up to Kish and told him to go to the commander's office. When Kish got there he had barely knocked when the door was flung open and several commanders and officers were in there with the girl in a cage in the corner. "Good, Good. Kish we need you to be the girl's handler" The head commander said ushering him in and pointing at the girl. "No questions. We don't know her name and she refuses to talk" one of the officers said bluntly. "Oh, so that's what you wanted! It's Amelia" said a voice in the corner. Everyone whirled around to look at the girl in the cage. "Ok, Amelia. Well anyway, Kish I want you to take her to the training room. We've asked Deep Blue and he said to train but we just want to see what she can do" the main commander said.

After Amelia had agreed to not run she was allowed out of her cage. Kish then escorted her to the training room. Amelia was very pretty but she was not the one for conversations, so the journey to the training room went in complete silence. When they arrived at the training room Kish had just thought of something. "Are you going to be able to do the course in that skirt?" Kish asked eyeing her skirt slyly. Amelia didn't respond but picked up a dagger from a group of weapons along the wall and sprinted towards the obstacle course that was for the guards. Kish watched amazed as she slashed every last dummy in a matter of seconds and leapt easily over each jump that separated the dummies. When she had finished she turned to Kish, a wild glee in her eyes. "Does that answer your question?" Amelia asked, she wasn't even sweating. "I guess" Kish said bemused. "How long was that?" Amelia asked. "Uh, I wasn't timing" Kish replied amazed. "Is there anything harder?" She asked quietly. "No that was the hardest" Kish replied. "Oh, that was easy" she said, placing the dagger back in its place. "Come on, let's go back" Kish said. "Why?" Amelia asked, even when she was quiet she was beautiful. "You've obviously mastered it, so we should go back" Kish replied. "Ok" she replied and they walked together back to the commander's office, where the commanders and officers were there smoking and talking.

After a quick explanation Amelia, was ushered away so that the commander could get an idea of what to do next. Kish was told to go back to his group and to speak none of Amelia to anyone. He didn't see her until two years later

Two years later

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Mew Mew and Amelia Chapter 2

mewgirlfantasticgirl: Hello :D i was going to have Kishu do the disclaimer in the first chapter but i couldn't find him. I set my cat out to hunt him down.

Mimi: I still can't find him! so i'm doing the disclaimer for this chapter and the one that we missed. (i'm sitting on my owners lap while I type this "Nya!") My owner doesn't own tokyo mew mew (does anyone on this website do?!) See you readers soon :D Nya!

Two years later

Amelia P.O.V.

I floped down onto the bed in her room. My room was full of the colour black, it had become my favourite colour when I was a little girl, back in my old life. I had been given this room when I had been taken to Deep Blue, two years ago. I can still remeber it, as soon I was brought before Deep Blue, the commander that had brought me was ordered to leave. Deep Blue had then told me that he knew I was different from the others (luckily it wasn't about my old life). He then said that he was going to tutour me. At first I was confused (as you would be) but when I stated this, he had laughed. Deep Blue explained that he coud sense that I had the ability to use magic! He didn't seem to be joking so i just did what he told me to do and come back tomorrow (he did give me my room straight after he said that).

When I came back the next day it was the start of a long and dangerous trip in the art of magic. at first it was just simple stuff like making fire, making things out of thin air and other stuff, but when I the basics were mastered (there was a whole lot but it took about six months), that's when things got difficult. I then learnt:

music magic (using music to do dangerous things! it was pretty hard)

using inamitament *i think that's how it is spelt* objects to make live things

using magic for attacks

and finally, I learnt to shape shift

When everything had been finished Deep Blue said that I had been fully trained (he said it would normally take ten years but I learnt in two years)!

I was glad it was all over! It had been so stressful! Luckily I had finished today! I looked out of my window to see the sky above (well snow clouds) and could make out some stars, I guessed that today would now be exactly two years from when I first arrived. My room was at the highest point of the army base. the first night I had come here I couldn't get to sleep it was so cold, plus I wasn't given any food so I was starving! But as soon as I started learning magic, the cold and hunger lessened and lessened until finally I only needed to sleep in a bed.

I looked over at the clock, it was late and I needed to go to sleep, Deep Blue wanted to see me before I would be able to go and visit the rest of the base. I fell asleep quickly since that I never turn a light on in my room.

When I woke up (and got changed into my usual outfit, of black) I went straight to Deep Blue. "You wanted to see me master Deep Blue?" I asked as I stepped into the room where he always was (he wasn't an actual being but more a ball of teal light that hung in the air). "Yes I did, since you have finished your training I have something to give you" he replied. An object came whizzing at me which I caught easily in my hand. "What is this?" I asked. it was a little vile with a strange red liquid. I took the cap off and gave it a sniff. It smelt delicious! "take a sip and see what you think" Deep Blue replied. I did and it tasted as delicious as it smelt, it tasted like a mixture of berries, desserts and meat. "I have no idea but it tastes amazing!" I exlamied taking another sip. "it's human blood" he replied, I could tell that if he could he would be smiling. My eyes went wide and I drew away. "since you excel at shape shifting you are then described as an Avada. Since you are changing your form very quickly it i very dangerous and human blood is good for that. If some one else drank that it would taste disgusting." Deep Blue informed me. "Ok,is that all?" I asked replacing the lid and sliding it into my pocket. "No you may go" he said calmly. Just as I was about to reach the door Deep Blue called out to me. "Oh and the games for the glory of earth's invasion has began" he said and I could tell he was smiling again. I smilied too, he had been preparing like crazy for this so I knew he was happy, I was happy too.

When I left the room I went straight to a private viewing room of the training room, to watch the games begin.

mewfantasticgirl: Ok that was it for chapter 2! sorry if i mispelt some stuff, i'm a horrible speller!

Mimi: you are really! anyway next time i'll be doing the disclaimer again! Nya! :D

mewfantasticgirl: next time is still kinda of the prolouge but i'll try and wrap it up for the prolouge chapters there and then we can get on with the action! :D see you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo mew mew and Amelia

Mewfantasticgirl: Hiya! I'll cut to the chase, it's been two years since Kish met Amelia, it has just been to Amelia's point of view, she is now an Avada (shape shifter) and drinks human blood *vampire!*. Deep Blue mentions to Amelia about "The games for the glory of earth's invasion has began". Now read on, by the way Mimi is my cat

Mimi: that's right! Nya~! My owner does not own Tokyo Mew Mew (nor do I, but I wish!) P.S. * * means a side note from me! Oh and I've made the mews and Kish and Amelia bout' 16

Kish's P.O.V.

I looked up to the notice board that everyone was crowding around and looking excitedly at. It was announcement. It read:

_All soldiers have the chance to compete in a tournament to see how will be able to go to earth and take it over!_

_The tournament will be divided up into age groups_

_8- 13_

_14-16_

_17+_

_Those how go to earth will have ever lasting glory!_

_The tournament will not be easy! It is not for the lazy nor weak_

_Sign bellow, the tournament will start at 4:00 o'clock in the training room and will go on for a few days_

Bellow were several pages packed with the name of other soldiers' names, and a bit of trash talk some put next to there names to vainly to put people off. I thought for a moment, ever lasting glory did sound pretty nice but it didn't sound a whole lot of fun. I made up my mind and put my name down.

When it was 4:00 o'clock almost all of the soldiers were in the training room waiting for it to start when all of the sudden all of the courses vanished and there was replaced by a high (and deadly) looking maze *wonder if anyone gets the reference!*. A voice over the intercom spoke one of the soldiers and told to enter the maze. It wasn't long before there was a scream and then the solider was brought out on a stretcher. The intercom then ordered another solider to go in and the same thing happened. It continued like this for a couple of hours with every now and then some one coming out unhurt and was told that they had gotten into the next round, when finally my name was called out. I entered the maze hoping to come out alright.

Amelia's P.O.V.

I looked lazily from my seat high above the training room, in a viewing room, watching the games that had begun. I watched bored, as solider after solider tried his luck at chimera animas, swords that that spun around on totem poles slicing off a few limbs and heads, more chimera animas and a dart that flew at you if you stepped on the wrong tile. A few managed to make it through but the majority didn't. It wasn't until I saw a familiar face that I started paying attention. It was the boy from the day that I had been captured! He didn't look much different (well it was kinda hard to tell when you were looking from fifty metres away) but he did look older and more... I mentally slapped myself for thinking such thoughts! But, he did look quiet handsome! This time I did slap myself (several times since it kept popping up as soon as I slapped myself)! I brought my self back to earth as Kish (I had heard his name over the intercom) started walking through the maze. I mentally told him where to step and where to be wary (most people think that when people mentally tell them what to do they think that it's their instincts). I kept guiding him through the maze until he had finally finished. I breathed a sigh of relief (then slapped myself). He (well I) had managed to get through the course. I watched as Kish was told he was into the next round. And went back into a bored state as the next solider went in.

I fell asleep a bit later.

Kish's P.O.V.

I feel as if I'm in a dream. I managed to make it through the maze unharmed; as soon as I was out they told me that I was into the next round! The funny thing is that something in my head was telling me which way to go! I guess it was just my instinct, but it sounded like a voice that I've heard before, but not my own voice. I shrugged it off and went back to my dorm, I needed all the sleep I could for tomorrow.

Amelia P.O.V

I walked back to my room and went to bed, my insides were buzzing with excitement. Kish was so... (Slap, slap, slap)...hot (slap, slap, and slap)! I had thought that the invasion would be with some strangers, but I had gotten a good aura from Kish, maybe he'd join me in the fight. I then went into uneventful sleep.

The next morning I got up a bit late, so I quickly got ready then went straight to the viewing room. This time, the soldiers would have to take on a very large chimer anima. I had just missed the first one; apparently they had defeated the chimera anima. Next up was Kish, I held my breath as they released the second chimera anima, and it was way larger than the last one. I wanted to mentally help him, but if I did then it would be cheating ,and if I did help him all the way, then he may not be able to do anything useful in the invasion. But he still got out ok; he managed to get the chimera anima in-between the eyes. I sighed with relief and fell asleep.

Kish's P.O.V.

I had just made it through the round, I felt a bit weak, but ok. I had been told that I was into the last round so that was good, I watched as a younger boy with brown pigtails fight a chimera anima. I then kind of dazed out and before I knew it, there were only five others that were into the next round. We were all told to go back to our dorms and get some rest.

The next day when we all went back to the training room, we were told that we had to fight each other, plus chimera animas, though they did say to only knock out the other soldiers. Pretty soon, eight chimera anima's had been destroyed and one soldier knocked out.

Amelia's P.O.V.

I was watching the last round with interest, Kish was doing well, but so were two others. I watched and watched and watched, until finally there were only the three of them. One of the officers come into the training room and told them that they were into the next round (I can lip read). I saw Kish's face look very happy. I then saw the officer tell them to go to Deep Blue. I went back to my room to wait Deep Blue's orders.

Kish's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it! I was going to earth! The other two were the winners from their own age division. Pai was from the 17+ and Tart was from the 8 - 13 section. We walked quickly to where Deep Blue was and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a strange voice, no doubt Deep Blue's.

We went in and we saw an aqua orb floating in the air.

"Good, now you four will be going earth to take it for our kind" He said.

"Four?" Tart asked.

"The fourth member will not be part of your missions, but part of a separate section, she is still coming. Come in Amelia" He said in the same calm voice.

I got a real shock at this, especially when Amelia teleported in (the base had a special magnitude thing so we couldn't teleport while we were in it).

"Yes master Deep Blue?" She said calmly.

There was something different about her. She seemed so full of fire when I first met her, but now she seems as cold as the above ground land.

"Hey! She's a girl! And girls aren't allowed in the army! So why is she here?!" Tart yelled.

"Show him" Deep Blue said simply.

Amelia's eyes changed from gold, to red. Suddenly the whole room was on fire! It was there for a few seconds but I could tell it was real! Amelia then, with a swish of her hand, made the fire disappear.

"Deep Blue has trained me to use abilities like what you just saw" She said, an icy tone in her voice.

"I still don't think she should be here!" Tart snapped glaring at her.

Amelia looked at him with a strange blank look. Suddenly Tart, fell the ground screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tart screamed.

"I can stop the pain, but after the way you spoke to me, I don't want to" Amelia said simply.

"YOU BITCH! STOP THIS NOW!" Tart screamed.

Amelia sighed, then swished she hand. And Tart stopped writhing and he got up breathing heavily.

"I'll kill you" Tart muttered before lunging at Amelia.

Amelia just smiled, then side stepped Tart's lunge.

"I order you to stay there, and let me attack you!" Tart commanded. With our race, the males have a certain power over the females. They could order them to do whatever they want, and there was no law against it. It was one of the reasons why girls weren't allowed in the army.

Amelia's eyes widened, and then she narrowed them and growled. I quickly saw the fire and stepped back, already seeing that she was going to attack like the day I first saw her. Tart seemed to sense the rage and tensed a little. Pai didn't not seem to be really watching, more off into the clouds. Amelia made one quick movement, and then there was a dagger to Tart's neck.

"Huh? You're a girl! How can you be able to move?!" Tart wailed.

"Because I'm not like common meek women you will find easily. I rebel, even before I came here, I was rebelling from men" Amelia hissed.

"And that what makes her such a valuable soldier, no one expects her to fight, and she thinks for herself" Deep Blue explained.

"Get your dagger from my neck!" Tart yelled.

Amelia moved the dagger, and replaced it in the folds of her clothes. There were a few beads of blood on Tart's neck.

"Alright, you four will be going to earth to claim it for our kind. The boys will be in a different section from Amelia. Kish, Pai, and Tart, you will be getting rid of the humans" Deep Blue explained.

"What will Amelia be doing?" Pai asked.

"That information is not to be flung around, that is all for today. The departure for earth is in a week" Deep Blue said smoothly.

_One week later:_

The departure to earth was silent. No one other than a few officers knew about it. The ship left and we departed for earth, I only glimpsed Amelia when she was boarding. It took us a couple of hours to get earth. When we arrived, we got off the ship and went down to a park on earth, in a city called Tokyo. No one saw us since it was night, but we still hid in a cluster of trees. As soon as we took of breath of the air, we chocked and gagged. Amelia just stood there.

"Can't you smell that?" I coughed asking her.

"I lost a lot of different senses during training. I no longer feel the cold or hunger. I probably lost the need to breathe a while ago. It doesn't make a difference, you get used to it" Amelia said shrugging.

"Well, let's get to work" Pai said briskly, through gags.

We all nodded. I looked to Amelia, but she wasn't there. I caught the sight of her hair whipping through the trees in distance. That was the last I saw of her for two whole months. The next time I saw her, I had almost forgotten her.

Mewfantasticgirl: hi, sorry it took such a long time. I've been distracted by my other fanfics. May be a while before the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Mew Mew and Amelia chapter 4

Mewfantasticgirl: Ok, so the aliens are now on earth, it's skipped to two months. Kish has meet/kissed Ichigo and is chasing her tail. Tart, Kish and Pie have pretty much forgotten Amelia.

Mimi: yeah, my owner is also pretty excited about when all you readers learn of Amelia's background.

Mewfantasticgirl: hehe, my insides are turning with excitement!

Mimi: ok, let's get started on the story. My owner doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only the idea of Amelia.

Third person.

Kish moaned slightly as he, Pie and Tart, trudged to where Deep Blue was. They had been defeated by the mew mews again, and Deep Blue was now _really_ annoyed.

"I hate having to get lectured by Deep Blue!" Tart wailed, shuffling his feet.

"I don't think we would be lectured so often, if _he_ wasn't constantly chasing that cat mew!" Pie said jerking his head at Kish.

Kish just ignored Pie, partly because it was true.

When they all went to Deep Blue, they heard a definite growl come from him.

"So" Deep Blue said coldly.

"We failed again" Pie said bowing his head.

"And what is your excuse this time?" He said angrily.

All of three of them bowed their heads in shame.

"We have none" Tart said quietly.

"I thought so; you're all on suspense until further notice!" Deep Blue huffed.

"But what about the mew aquas?! Those mews will find them before us and then this invasion will be for nothing!" Tart exclaimed.

"SILENCE! I am fully aware of this, so I have someone very capable on the situation" he said sternly.

"Who?" Kish asked curiously.

"You know them. In fact, they're coming now" Deep Blue said.

A teleportation portal opened up and an elegant Amelia stepped out.

She wore the same clothes as Kish had seen her before, black skirt, black long-sleeved shirt, black knee-high boots and black tights. Her pure black hair was loose like always, but was slightly longer.

"Amelia, how good to see you. Have you finished securing natural habitats and the animals that live there?" Deep Blue said simply (so that's what she was doing! Kish thought to himself.

"I have completely finished" Amelia said, smiling slightly.

"And have you been hunting?" Deep Blue asked.

"Hunting?" Tart questioned. He seemed to have forgotten his dislike for her.

Amelia made several newspapers that were in several different human languages, appear, and floated them up to Deep Blue. There was a moment's pause as Deep Blue read them. When he finished he floated them back to Amelia. She caught them and made them vanish.

"Clever" Deep Blue said to Amelia.

Amelia smiled slightly at the praise.

"How is she any help?" Tart demanded.

Amelia turned to him and smiled wickedly. She vanished into a purple haze and shot towards them. The purple haze twisted around Tart and spiralled around him. When the haze stopped at Tart's neck (Tart was pretty startled by the haze), it transformed into a pure black cat with its fangs resting gently against Tart's neck.

"This is what I will do to the mews, but press my fangs hard against their neck. It will silence them once and for all, and then there will be no one to stop me finding the mew aquas" said a voice that was Amelia's; it seemed to be coming from the cat.

"Good, now get to work!" Deep Blue commanded.

The black cat turned into the purple haze. Then the haze vanished.

"Now you three!" Deep Blue said turning on the three.

"You are not to leave this ship until Amelia has finished. Leave" Deep Blue said angrily.

As Kish was walking away with Tart and Pie, he was struck by a sudden thought. _It_ seems _Deep Blue's favourite is Amelia; well he did tutor so I guess he must like how powerful she has become. Hang on! If she is as powerful as I think she is, she'll kill kitten! I have to warn her!_

"I'll catch up to you guys later" Kish said quickly before teleporting to earth.

At Ichigo's place

Ichigo had just got home from one of the battle with the chimera animas and aliens. Her dad was watching the news on the T.V., they had just done a report on the battle the mews just did. She came into the room and plonked down on the couch next to him.

"And that concludes our report for that article, next up is the recent killings that have been reported all over the world" The news reporter started.

"Huh? Killings? Dad do you know what's going on?" Ichigo said turning to her dad.

"No idea, so let's listen" Her dad said murmured.

"Over the recent two months, there have been reports of some kind of being, attacking, killing, and apparently biting people, all over the world, like a vampire. The officials are unsure if it is the real deal or some crazed fan. The most recent finding of person to be found attacked by this 'vampire' and the first to survive is …..(name of person)….." The reporter said calmly.

"I was walking home, late at night, from a friends place. When I saw this wolf in an alley, I did a double take but it had gone. I continued on my way, thinking that my mind had been playing tricks on me. I then saw a lone bat flying nearby, it looked odd to me because it seemed to be watching me and not hunting like normal bats; I stopped to look at it. It noticed me and flew away. I continued walking when I saw the same bat flying close behind me; I was scared at this point so I started to run. The bat flew after me and when it was close it disappeared, and something tackled me, too heavy to be a bat. I fell to the ground and felt fangs pierce my neck. The thing that attacked me pulled their fangs away when they saw my blood, and took out this little vile and scooped some of my blood in it. When the vile was full, they put the lid back on, and started lapping up my blood in the form of the wolf I had seen earlier. When it had taken it's full, it transformed into a bat and flew away, leaving me for dead. I didn't get to see the attacker, only when it was in the form of an animal did I see it. I was found by some people passing by and brought to hospital" the person how had been attacked said.

"After …..(Name of the person how got attacked)….. Had told what had happened, the officials said that no one should travel outside in between 10 pm and 6:30am, until further notice. Next up is…" The news reporter started but Ichigo had already lost interest.

"I'm going upstairs to finish off a project" Ichigo muttered before getting up, and walking up the stairs.

When Ichigo opened the door (no one was in here at this point), went in, and closed the door. When she turned around she saw, sitting on her bed was Kish. Ichigo was about to scream, when Kish suddenly teleported infront of her and put his hand over her mouth.

"I didn't come here to fight Ichigo; I've come to warn you" Kish said softly (he was speaking quietly so that Ichigo's parents couldn't hear what was going on).

Ichigo looked at him with bewilderment. What was he going on about?

"If I remove my hand, do you promise not to scream, attack or doing anything other than listen?" Kish asked quietly.

Ichigo nodded and he moved his hand away.

"Have you heard of the attacks that have been going on?" He asked.

"Yes, it was on the news just now" Ichigo replied.

"I found this out only just now, but that vampire is a person I know" Kish said (he had quickly gone around Tokyo, listening to conversations, and heard of the attacker, he had put two and two together and realised who the vampire was).

Ichigo widened her eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked amazed.

"When we came to earth, there were not three of us but four" Kish said gloomily.

"Four? Why haven't I met him?" Ichigo asked.

"Her. She's not part of our division, we're meant to get rid of the humans. While Amelia is meant to secure natural animal habitats and the animals that live there, so that they won't be harmed in the process of getting rid of humans" Kish explained.

"So why is she a danger now?" Ichigo said raising her eyebrows.

"While she was securing the habitats, she would also kill humans and drink their blood" Kish started but was cut short by Ichigo.

"Drink their blood!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I don't know why but she does. Anyway, she has completed her job and now since you and the rest of the mews keep beating us…" Kish started but was cut off (again) by Ichigo.

"She's now going to assassinate us, is what you're trying to say" Ichigo said matter of factly.

"Yep, you may not believe me but at least be cautious" Kish said before teleporting away.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, thinking it all over. When she finally finished thinking, she grabbed her phone and texted the other mews and Ryou:

_Big emergency! Meet me at the café ASAP!_

Ichigo had barely even lifted the phone from her hand when she got a message from Ryou:

_Let me guess, it about Masaya isn't it?_

Ichigo texted back:

_No, this is about not my personal life, but about some whacko alien that acts like a vampire that wants to kill us!_

Ichigo didn't give Ryou the chance of texting back before she dashed out the door, yelling to her parents that she had left some stuff she needed at work. Ichigo ran quickly to the café. Ryou and Mint were already there. Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce came soon after Ichigo. As soon as Ichigo explained what had happened, there was a flurry of questions.

"Kish told you this?" Pudding asked curiously.

"How can we trust that guy?!" Mint exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Lettuce squeaked.

"How are we going to get rid of Amelia" Zakuro asked calmly.

"Did Kish say anything about her shape shifting? Because is she's the attacker, then she can change her form!" Ryou yelled at Ichigo.

"Maybe we should let Ichigo talk" Keiichiro said stepping in.

"Thanks Keiichiro, well to answer your questions: Yes Pudding. I don't know to Mint, Zakuro and Lettuce. And no to Ryou" Ichigo huffed.

There was a moment's pause.

"Looks like we're going to have to wait to see what we can do about finding a way to get rid of her" Ryou said eventually.

"WAIT?! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Ichigo yelled.

"We don't know if she's even real" Ryou said calmly.

"Then what killed those people?" Mint asked.

"I don't know the answer to that. But I reckon that Kish just said that so we'd panic" Ryou said casually.

After a lengthy discussion, Ryou ordered them all to go home. They did and nothing happened for a week.

Ichigo was in the café, working. Pudding hadn't turned up, but they shrugged it off as she had to care for her brother and sisters. Ichigo was serving a costumer when the phone rang. Ryou answered it, and his face became emotionless after a few seconds on the phone. Ichigo realised that something must have happened for him to look like that, he only ever did that kind of face when there were costumers around. Ryou murmured into the phone before hanging up. Ryou went down stairs and the lights went off. Ichigo and the others quickly got the costumers out the building saying that the lights were playing up. When the last costumer left, the lights turned back on. Ryou came up from the basement looking stony faced.

"We're going on high alert girls. Kish may not to be lying. Pudding is in hospital form an attack" Ryou grimaced.

They all got dressed back into their normal clothes and rushed to the hospital. When they got there they were told that Pudding had been on her way to café, when she had turned into an empty street and been attacked, she had needed a blood transfusion. They were given the directions to her room and they set off quickly. When they arrived outside the door, several policemen and doctors left the room. They went in and found Pudding on a bed with an I.V. drip and blood transfusion, needle stuck in her arms.

"Pudding!" the girls exclaimed before rushing over.

"Kish was right! When attacker turned to leave Pudding to die, Pudding saw alien ears!" Pudding sobbed.

"Did you see her face?" Ryou asked.

"No, but she had long black hair, black long sleeved shirt, black skirt, black tights and black boots" Pudding recited.

"Did she transform at all while you were attacked?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, a black wolf and a bat" Pudding replied.

Just then the doctor came in and ushered the five away, saying that Pudding needed rest. They all went home and prayed for Pudding to get better.

Mewfantasticgirl: Hi! Sorry about the cliff hanger. I keep thinking of the last chapters of the book, you know, the climax. But its tricky then steering the story in the direction I want it to. I want to bring in Amelia's siblings in soon, and I want to say who Amelia is but I don't want to ruin the story! *sigh* I guess I'm going to have to wait and hint within the story. :P see you all soon! Nya~!


	5. Chapter 5

Tokyo Mew Mew and Amelia: Chapter 5.

Mewfantasticgirl: Hi! So I've been listening to songs to help me get over my writers block (Sexy Naughty Bitchy me by Tata Young, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, and Wake me up inside by Micron). Anyway, I'm excited about bringing in Amelia's siblings. I hope everyone like them. I'm still working on their finer points. I'm giving them pets which should be fun to mess around with (sorry I've already thought up the pets, and the names. But I think they'll suit their owners, so you don't get a say reader, sorry). So anyway, in the previous chapter, Pudding was in hospital and the mews are cautious of Amelia, now read on:

Ichigo looked around the café sadly. She, Keiichiro and Ryou were the only ones in today. They had to close the café due to being short of staff.

It had been a week since Amelia had first attacked Pudding. Since then, she had taken Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro out! Now there was only Ichigo. And it got worst, Pudding's health started to decline almost as soon as she was in hospital, same with the other mews. By this rate, the mews would be dead by next week, and it had Ichigo terrified. The only kind of good news was that Lettuce had seen Amelia's face, apparently she had golden eyes, and a face most human boys (let alone aliens) would fall in love with.

Ichigo was wondering where Amelia was at this time, and what was she doing at that time. Ichigo was waiting for either Ryou or Keiichiro to take her home, since it was too dangerous to go home alone (she had only come just come to the café to learn to that it'll be closed until further notice). After waiting about ten minutes she thought: _stuff this! I'm going home! And if that Amelia is going to attack me, then so be it!_ The Ichigo walked out of the café, and then headed home.

Ichigo was walking along when she felt some dark aura nearby. It sent chills up Ichigo's spine. But Ichigo ignored it and kept walking. She was at the halfway point, in an empty alley, when she saw a figure in black, a short distance away. Ichigo stopped and stared. The figure a few feet before was of a girl about her own age, with the pointy ears of an alien. She wore a long sleeved shirt, knee high boots, black tights, and a black knee length skirt. Her face was as delicate as a princess's, and just a beautiful. Her eyes were currently closed as she leant against a lamp post, enjoying the quiet. This was no doubt the source of the dark aura. This must be Amelia!

Ichigo froze to the spot, completely terrified and confused. From all the reports she had heard, Amelia always made her attacks from the shadows, but here she was right out in the open!

Ichigo took a step back, and her foot made an obvious noise in the quiet. Amelia opened her eyes, they were a beautiful gold. Lettuce was right; she was a girl, human or alien, would fawn over! Amelia turned her face to Ichigo, Amelia narrowed her eyes. Ichigo almost screamed from terror, but didn't want to show how scared she was.

"Ichigo, it is good to see you. Since I don't feel like creeping up on my prey today, I would like to kill you in a battle" Amelia said in a beautiful silky voice.

Ichigo was utterly terrified. This girl could've killed her by surprise but didn't because she was bored of it?! Ichigo was purely fearful now, but she took the opportunity to transform. As soon as she transformed into Mew Ichigo, she summoned her bell. Amelia stepped forward, raised her hand into the air and an executioner's axe with beautiful curled patterns on it, appeared in her hand.

"It seems that you have accepted my challenge. I thank you, even though I would've killed you straight away even if you had refused" Amelia said politely.

Ichigo was practically running away, screaming.

"I-I-I'll take you do-do-down!" Ichigo tried to say but stammered.

"Am I being too formal? It's the way I was brought up, it makes me formal around people I dislike" Amelia said smiling.

Ichigo wanted to run so badly, that she shuffled back gently.

"What did you do to my friends?!" Ichigo said trying to keep her voice from stammering.

"Oh you mean those four with the most delicious blood I've ever tasted? You know the first one tasted like deserts, the second like caviar, the third tasted like roasted bird, but the last one had this kind of wet dog taste to it" Amelia said smiling.

_Who is she?! She's so scary! I've got to find a way out of here! _Ichigo thought to herself.

"I think so" Ichigo said slowly.

"Oh I just bit them, that's all. But in case they were found and taken to hospital, I cast a spell on them so their health declined. It's a basic spell, I was taught it during the first month of my tutoring with Deep Blue" Amelia said simply, fingering the edge of the axe's blade.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Ichigo said quietly, half hoping that Amelia would tell her.

"Now why would I tell you that? If I hadn't been ordered to kill you all, I would've told since I like playing with my prey" Amelia said casually.

"Huh? Who ordered you?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What a silly question! Deep Blue of course!" Amelia giggled.

_She's so cute, and pretty. But she seems so deadly!_ Ichigo thought to herself.

"Why do you drink human blood?" Ichigo said cautiously.

"Interesting fact, do you know that all of your human legends of monsters come from my race? Vampire, Ghost, Fairy, Werewolf, Elf, and many others all come from our race. The form you see know is not our proper form, just a fake thing we have while we hide our true selves" Amelia said gesturing to herself.

"So you're a vampire?" Ichigo asked getting even more terrified.

"Oh no, there is no real name for what we turn into. It's only from when we lived on earth did the humans give us that name from when we attacked; there is no thing such as vampire. Only the ones suck blood to keep their transforming powers going, like me" Amelia explained.

"So what are you?" Ichigo said stepping back.

"Another thing is that to ask someone about their real form is like asking some one to take their clothes off. It is rude and most are punished for saying such as that, but since you're an ignorant human I will spare you. Oh wait even I was to punish you it would be pointless because I will just kill you anyway" Amelia said airily.

Ichigo was now really tense, like she was about to break.

"That's enough talking. Now die Mew Ichigo" Amelia said before lunging at her.

Ichigo jumped out of the way just in time for Amelia's axe to just graze her. Amelia swang at her again, this time creating a long gash in Ichigo's arm.

"You're a fast one, but I'll let you know I've never lost a battle and have always made my kill" Amelia informed her.

It went on like this for ten minutes, Ichigo barely missing and getting long cuts. Ichigo's dress was now pink and red, Amelia's blade silver and red. Ichigo now didn't just have a cut on her arm, but on her collar bone and leg. Amelia moved so fast that Ichigo didn't have time to use her attack.

Now Ichigo just missed a swing at her head, chopping off a few strands of hair. She landed on the ground again to find her legs swept from underneath her, by a low sweeping kick by Amelia. She fell to the ground; Amelia raised her blade and was about to swing it down upon Ichigo's neck when Masha zoomed straight into Amelia's face.

"Ahh!" Amelia cried stumbling back, and dropping the axe.

Ichigo got up and was about to get into a fighting stance when Amelia peeled Masha off her face. And then, to Ichigo's surprise, Amelia's face lit up.

"Aww! This thing is so cute! This thing reminds of me of Batto my pet bat that I left at home! Batto is about the same size as this pink thing, and just as feisty! The only difference is that this thing is mechanical" Amelia happily, holding Masha by the tail.

"Alien alert! Alien alert! Ichigo save me!" Masha screamed.

"And Batto would never act like that, he would'be bit my hand!" Amelia said annoyed, flinging Masha away, who banged into pole and seemed to be knocked out.

"Now that there isn't that pink thing in the way, I can now kill you" Amelia said, losing some of her formal way of speaking.

Just as Amelia was about to attack, someone yelled "stop!"

"What now!" Amelia said annoyed, looking up at the direction of the voice.

Ichigo looked up at the voice and saw the mews (it seemed it had been Zakuro that had spoken) ready to attack an annoyed Amelia.

"Damn it! Guess my spell wasn't strong enough! Oh well, die!" Amelia yelled, and a flock of birds all flew at once to the four and started attacking them.

Amelia turned back to Ichigo, a look of 'if anyone interrupts me again. They'll die too!'! Amelia closed her eyes and threw the axe into the air where it disappeared.

"It seems pointless to use a blade at this current time. So I will fight you with my other power" Amelia said coldly stepping forward.

"Ribbon…Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo yelled sending sparkles at Amelia.

Amelia just smiled as the sparkles that would've normal hurt her, exploded harmlessly.

"Oh how silly to attack me, I'll let you know that lost many senses and many needs of the body during my training, such as: breathing, pain, the need of food, and lots of others" Amelia said smiling wickedly.

Amelia suddenly lunged at an amazing speed, her eyes haven turned red. She ran at an amazing speed at Ichigo (female alien's couldn't fly, only males). She suddenly stopped infront of Ichigo and shot her hand through Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo gagged and spit blood out of her mouth. Ichigo could fell Amelia claw like hand pressing against her spine, her hand had gone that far. Amelia removed her hand from Ichigo and Ichigo fell to the ground, blood spilling from her wound. The last thing Ichigo saw before blacking out: was red eyes. She then fell into darkness

"ICHIGO!" The other mews screamed seeing her fall.

Amelia turned to the other four mews, and with a wave of her hand made the birds that had been giving Amelia to inflict a mortal wound upon Ichigo, flew away.

"Bring it" Amelia said to the enraged four, eyes still red.

All four mews lunged at her, sending attacks at her.

Amelia smiled before leaping high into the air, and sent a great gust of wind at the mews, sending them flying.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mint yelled at Amelia, before attempting to shot an arrow at her.

Amelia allowed it to hit her straight her over the heart, where it dissolved.

"I'm the one that will kill the mews and clear the path for the invasion" Amelia said walking towards them.

"Why are you with the army?" Lettuce asked weakly.

"I never intended to join, I was captured after running away at the age of fourteen and Deep Blue saw my potential and trained me for this kind of combat" Amelia said simply.

"Why did you run away?" Pudding asked curiously.

"I killed the crown prince. Much the same way as I attacked Ichigo, only my hand went straight through" Amelia said deviously.

The mews seemed shock, for one they didn't even now that the alien's had monarchs, and secondly she had killed some one who must have been well guarded.

"Oh yes, that is one of my special moves. Though it didn't take me long to learn" Amelia said simply, now a few feet away from them.

Zakuro took this opportunity to crack her whip, and it lashed Amelia's neck. There was a definite _snap_ from Amelia. Her head suddenly fell to one side, Zakuro's whip and broken Amelia's neck!

"Oh dear, this is going to take a while to heal. May as well kill you while I'm here" Amelia said calmly.

The mews all then started to fire at Amelia but she kept moving forward. As soon as she was a metre away, she threw a great disc of light at Mint. Mint stumbled back and then fell unconscious. The mews doubled in their attacks in a hope that she would stop. She threw anther disc of light at Pudding who fell over but was otherwise ok. They were now going full out when a voice suddenly called out:

"Stop! Amelia return at once!"

It was Pie.

"But I've already taken down Mew Ichigo!" Amelia wailed turned to Pie, her head rolling to the side.

"I've been ordered here to bring you back! Deep Blue informed while you may not be able to feel pain, your body will start to break down! Look at your neck for example!" Pie said sharply.

Amelia growled before turning back to the mews.  
"I'll be back!" She growled before teleporting away.

As soon as she was gone, the mews ran over to Ichigo and Mint and took them back to café mew mew.

**Back at the ship:**

Amelia was being dragged into the infirmary by Pie.

"I can tell straight away you'll be out of action for a while" Pie mumbled dragging her along.

Amelia remained silent, now that the fight was over her eyes were back to normal.

Almost as soon as she was hooked up to the monitor, Pie let out a small yell. Tart and Kish came in looking shocked at hearing the normally quiet Pie yell.

"What's the matter? And why are you holding your head like that?" Tart asked both Amelia and Pie, trotting over.

"My neck's broken" Amelia replied.

"And not just that! Numerous organs are split open! Even the heart! What the hell were you doing out there?!" Pie yelled.

Amelia thought of the arrow in the heart. _Should've dodged that._ She thought to herself.

Pie typed on his computer for a bit.

"And it get's worst. She'll need a blood transfusion, from someone of her same blood type. But this blood type is really rare! None of us have this kind of blood! And if we don't get an infusion soon, she'll die!" Pie exclaimed panicking, if something happened to Amelia, he knew that he would be punished severely for it by Deep Blue.

"We can help you" Said a voice in the corner of the room.

All of them whirled around to see five female figures in the corner.

"Kikan! Ha! Taiyou! Buriza-do! Hanna! My sisters!" Amelia exclaimed.

Mewfantasticgirl: Ta-da! Five new mysterious new characters! And they're Amelia's sisters? I'm leaving a huge cliff hanger here! See you next time!

Mimi: Wait! I forgot to mention that mewfantasticgirl does not own Tokyo Mew Mew! There I said it! Now good-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Tokyo Mew Mew and Amelia chapter 6

Mewfantasticgirl: I know that I don't have many readers, so people who do read this, go and get as many people as you can to read this! I know it may not be the most exciting of fanfics but hey! I deserve some publicity for my first ever fanfic! So anyway with the story, Amelia was stabbed Ichigo through the stomach and Amelia's neck is broken. Also a lot of Amelia's organs are torn apart and she needs a blood transfusion, only problem is that she has a rare blood type. Then suddenly Amelia's sisters, Hanna, Buriza-do, Taiyou, Kikan, and Ha, have turned up and say that they can help. Now you may read:

"Huh? Sisters?" Kish said slightly confused.

"Yeah, we have varied blood types, but mine is the same as Amelia's since I'm here twin" Said the first one that had spoken.

"Huh you're a twin?" Tart said surprised.

"Yep! And I'm so glad that you're here!" Amelia said happily, a true smile upon her face. The first really happy smile that Kish had seen upon Amelia.

"Now let's get this blood transfusion going!" Said the tallest one of them all, who looked about Pie's age.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Pie yelled as the oldest one started preparing a blood transfusion.

"Don't mess with Kikan when she's at work! And besides, she knows what she's doing, she's studied in medical care!" The smallest one that looked like Tart's age said rolling her eyes.

While the blood transfusion went on, each of the sisters introduced themselves.

First to give the intro was Kikan. Kikan had silver hair tied in two half pigtails and silver eyes. She wore a silver and gold full body dress, long sleeved, just like Amelia's. She was the eldest of the six.

Next up was Taiyou, Amelia's twin. She wore an orange and yellow diamond patterned mini skirt, tank top, orange flats, and yellow tights. Her hair was a sun-kissed blonde tied in a pony tail and had almost black eyes.

Next was Buriza-do, younger by Taiyou and Amelia by ten months. She wore a kimono-kind-of dress with icy blue and white patterns on it. She wore white sandals. And her icy blue and purple was hair up in an elegant bun with chopsticks and ornamental flowers in it, and her eyes her an icy blue.

Followed up was Hanna. She was younger of Buriza-do by a year. She wore a summer green dress that stopped at her knees and elbows. There was a floral pattern on it. She also wore a pair of slip on shoes, which laced up her leg, like a ballerina's shoe. She had her hair in a loose plait, her light blond hair with a few strands of green in them; there were a few real flowers threaded through and (what they thought was) an ornamental hummingbird perched on her head, and her eyes were a sea green.

The youngest was Ha, who was Tart's age. She wore the exact same clothes as Amelia except that her clothes were dark green, brown and maroon. And her hair was tied up in anime styled pig-tails, she had coco brown eyes.

When the intros were over, it also seemed that the transfusion was too.

"Oh, you should take some medication. Anei bring me some herbal pills!" Kikan said cleaning and putting the equipment away.

At first Kish thought she was crazy but a white cat peeped from underneath Kikan's skirt, and trotted over to the medicine storage. The cat was completely white, it had a blue collar with suds on it and a silver key attached to it.

"Why is that here?!" Pie yelled (he seemed to be having a pretty hectic day).

"That's Anei, Kikan's pet cat. She helps her out" Hanna said shrugging, stretching out her arm.

Kish wondered what Hanna was doing when the ornamental hummingbird flew off her head and onto her arm.

"This is Kanro. He never leaves me alone" Hanna explained.

"We all brought our pets" Taiyou said, as a copper coloured snake crawled out of her clothes.

"This is Suna" Taiyou said holding the snake.

"This is Yuki" Buriza-do said as an arctic fox uncurled from around her neck.

"This is Shinku" Ha introduced as she pulled a red butterfly from her pocket.

"And we brought Amelia's pet bat, Batto!" Taiyou said as a chibi bat flew towards Amelia, from Taiyou's pocket.

"Batto!" Amelia exclaimed happily.

Batto landed on Amelia's shoulder and started nibbling her ear affectionately.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but why are you five here?" Pie asked eyebrow raised.

The five turned to Amelia then started speaking to Amelia in the monarch language, the language that was used on the other half of their home planet.

Their home planet has ruled by two different parties, the monarchs and the government. A couple of years ago the two conflicting parties decided to split the planet in half, one side ruled by the royal family, and the other ruled by the government. The rules were different depending on which side you lived on and same with the language. The government side used Japanese as their language while the monarch side uses the ancient language. It seemed to Kish that they must have come from the monarch side if they knew its speech, only a small few know how to speak it that live on the monarch side, but everyone on the monarch side knew Japanese.

The girls chatted a bit in the language before Kikan gave an answer:

"Some powerful people got angry at us so we ran, and tracked Amelia down so we could get back together" Kikan said simply.

"We had to kill a couple of people to get here" Ha said brightly.

_What the?! I thought Amelia was blood thirsty but her sisters must be crazy! Even the little one!_ Kish thought to himself stunned.

"Ha, what do you mean 'we'? You're the one that did the killing and maiming!" Buriza-do said indignantly.

"Why do you sound so annoyed? You slice people up all the time!" Ha said rolling her eyes.

"May I remind you that we don't say things like that infront of other people?!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry big sis" Ha said bowing her head slightly.

"Excuse me for breaking this little chat up but, MY NECK'S BROKEN!" Amelia said annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, how did you survive having your neck broken? Because most die from the nerves snapping or the pain of the neck being broken" Kikan asked preparing a cast.

"I can't feel pain anymore" Amelia replied patting Batto.

"Not going to even ask" Kikan said applying the cast.

"Err; I need to give a report to Deep Blue on the five of you arriving. Kish, Tart, you better come with me" Pie said dragging the two away.

As soon as they were out of the room the five started throwing questions at Amelia in the monarch language:

"We missed you so much! What happened after you left?" Taiyou said flinging her arms around her twin.

"Who is the guy with green hair? Is he your boyfriend?!" Ha pretty much screamed.

"Ha, you don't just say that! But I was going to say that in a different way, but you pretty much summed it up. So is he?!" Hanna said excitedly to the two.

"Why is your neck broken?!" Buriza-do questioned, feeding Yuki a few bits of food.

"Firstly: no, Kish is not my boyfriend. Secondly, after I left home I went to the government side. But I was captured and then trained to fight in the art of magic. It's also why I can't feel pain. So when we came here, and I had finished my mission I was assigned to kill this group of mutated humans. These humans are called Tokyo Mew Mew; they are infused with earth animals and are trying to stop the invasion. I took them out one by one, not killing them but putting a spell on them so that their health would decline after I attacked them. But when I went to kill the leader, you know take the leader then the rest will follow? The the other mews come along all healed up! I ran through the leader like I did with the prince, she went unconscious but I don't think she'll survive. So the other mews were pretty pissed off at me so they started attacking me. One of them had this whip as a weapon and when she attacked it broke my neck. I managed to knock one of them out but then, Pie, the guy with purple hair came along and told me that I had to return. Then we learnt I needed a blood transfusion and you guys came along. So what happened after I left?" Amelia said casually.

"Well almost as soon as you were gone guards came along and asked us if we knew where you went, and we said no because we didn't of course. They thought we were lying so they threw us in prison and asked us everyday where you went. But they let us out after a month. It was pretty bad at home because you know how everyone thought the prince was brilliant? Well they were pretty pissed at us. There were a lot of riots so we got to go bounty hunting like usual, trying to round up the rioters. Well anyway it went on like this for a while, but about a month ago, some nobleman came round saying he wanted to get his sons married to us. Since father was still pretty annoyed at you, he thought that since we were you're sisters, we had the same crazed impulses, and kill another important guy, and that if we did pretty much the same as you then at least his imagine wouldn't wrecked much more if we were married off. So he agreed but the sons didn't, except for this perverted one that was going to get married to Ha. He tried to force her to do it with him but Ha smashed his head in. The nobleman was furious at this and withdrew his proposal. Father now wanted to kill us, so he banded with the same nobleman and a couple of others to try and execute us. We fought them off and then we escaped. We ran over to the government side and found out there was a wild black haired girl that the army captured two years ago was now on earth fighting with the invasion. We linked it to you so Kikan did that weird power of hers, you know to go wherever in the universe without using a ship? Well she did but we ended up on top of this huge weird shaped bridge that the humans call The Sydney harbour Bridge! We went low for a while until we heard that a couple of aliens were attacking Tokyo. We teleported over there and we saw you leaving with that Pie guy, so Kikan followed the teleportation hole and then we turned up in the infirmary to find the guy saying you needed an blood fusion. So here we are!" Taiyou recounted.

"Wow, that's quite a bit of an adventure! And good for you Ha! I would've smashed that perverts head in too!" Amelia said cheerily (Ha idolizes Amelia).

"Thanks! I don't know why but I just love slamming my weapon into someone!" Ha said gleefully.

Just them Pie walked in with Kish and Tart.

"Deep Blue is happy to let you girls stay, but on one condition. You must help in the take over of earth" Pie explained simply.

There was a quick talk between the girls in the monarch language before the five nodded their heads.

"Firstly let's so you five fight! Follow us to the training room" Pie said walking to the training room.

All the sisters came along, though there was a bit of a fight about if Amelia would be allowed to come and watch, but she won the argument when she said that she may not to fight physically but she still could pulverise them with magic.

When they got there, each sister was in turn to try a special battle course that was set up by this super computer of Pie's (the course was of a battle with the mew mews).

First up was Taiyou. When she fought she used this staff that was twice her height and had a celestial sun on it. To use; she would stamp it on the ground and her opponent would be engulfed in flames.

Next was Buriza-do. She had two traditional paper fans with an icy blue and purple pattern on it. It had a metal tip so that the opponent would be sliced to pieces (when they had first seen the weapon the boys had laughed but they were quite stunned at how this weapon was used).

Next was Hanna who used shuriken stars shaped like flower to throw at people's heads. It wasn't the most effective or frightening but it still could kill or hurt like hell if it hit a vital spot.

Next was Ha, her weapon was the most frightening of all. She had a huge mace that was twice her height and triple in her weight. She would swing it with great ease and crush people to a pulp. Kish, Pie and Tart felt kind of scared after seeing the littlest of the sisters be the scariest with weapons.

At first Kikan had not wanted to do the course because she was not a fighter, but after Suna made a threatening gesture to Anei did Kikan do the course so that her cat wouldn't be eaten. Kikan did not use weapons but did the same stabbing thing that Amelia did, with a few slices put in.

When the testing was over, the boys were surprised at how skilled the five were.

"I thought that the women of the monarch side were extremely meek and shy" Tart said eyebrows raised.

"Everyone tried to make us that but we refused to. Eventually they gave up on us and they allowed us to go on bounty hunting and assassinating missions. But people didn't like, especially the prince and the king because they thought women should be under the control of men. And when the prince tried to lecture Amelia, she ran him through" Buriza-do said simply.

"Wow, you guys are pretty strong willed" Kish said admiringly.

Taiyou suddenly nudged Amelia, smiled and winked. Amelia pretended not to notice as a frying pan came out of nowhere and hit Taiyou on the head. As soon as it hit Taiyou it dissolved.

"Wha'cha do that for?!" Taiyou wailed.

"Do what?" Amelia said innocently.

_I guess that even if these girls are wacko killers, they still are normal siblings. So there is bound to some conflict._ Kish thought to himself, amused.

Mewfantasticgirl: Hiya! This chapter was a bit like a massage. It stops from the story getting too tense. I think the frying pan scene just now was a good tension releaser. So anyway see ya next time! Nya~!

P.S. Here are the meanings of the new sisters/pet's names (they're Japanese):

Taiyou - Sun

Kikan - Key

Buriza-do - Blizzard

Hanna - Petal (or flower)

Ha - Leaf

Batto - Bat

Suna - Sand

Anei - Gloom

Yuki - Snow

Kanro - Nectar

Shinku - Crimson


End file.
